Eternal Stasis
by BloodFilledPages
Summary: Stasis, an artificial pause that stops all physical and chemical processes, including those of life. This is his eternal stasis. Marine!Luffy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. (I feel somewhat sad that I started reading this to begin with, this is why I never finish a story, I get obsessed with way to many different fandoms)

Hmm really sorry, I didn't mean to start another one, it just happened.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

On a hot day like this, where there is absolutely nothing to do, it wasn't surprising to find a certain idiotic dark haired individual up to no good. Monkey D. Luffy found himself in a dilemma, either he face the angry leopard or jump into what looked like a pool far below where he is standing, neither options looked promising, the sound of the small waterfall gushed loudly around him. The leopard snarled after coming to a stop behind him, it took a menacing step forward while baring it's fangs. Luffy decided right then and there that his situation is all Ace's fault, if Ace hadn't been too busy doing who knows what all day Luffy wouldn't have been bored enough to conceive such a brilliant albeit idiotic plan to use a giant leopard's cubs to pull him along using rope and a plank of wood like reindeer pulling a slay.

The cubs were average sized, the mother however was not. Luffy let out a string of curses, which were of course followed by laughter, it would be against the order of things for Luffy to not laugh in a situation like this. He eyed the pool down below, he's a good swimmer but he has no idea how deep the pool is, for all he knew it could be shallow or filled with sharp rocks. He glanced behind, he didn't want to fight the leopard, not while hungry at any rate, in the state he is in right now he didn't feel confident taking on the leopard.

He looked down at the pool below, deciding to take a risk he smiled at the leopard and then promptly jumped. The air rushed past him and things seemed to slow down, that is until he hit the water. He rolled and twisted in the water, the pressure of his fall pushed him further down where he discovered his fears to be unfounded. The pool turned out to be deeper then he had first thought. He quickly swam to the surface to catch his breath, where he spotted a small ledge jutting out from the base of the waterfall. After reaching the ledge he discovered it to be extremely slippery, it took a lot of attempts but after awhile he finally managed to haul himself up. He sighed loudly before looking up where he saw the head of the leopard staring down at him from atop the small cliff.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "You cant catch me now you stupid cat." He let out loud laughter. It probably wasn't a good idea to antagonise the large feline as it had jumped down as well, landing on a higher platform on the other side of the pool. "Well crap."

The leopard didn't jump into the water, instead it waited on the platform knowing that the only way out is past herself, so she waited for the impudent boy who thought he could do as he pleases.

Luffy, knowing he is stuck, leant back to lean against the wall, he felt surprised to find himself falling through the waterfall instead. He stayed like that for awhile, staring up at the dark ceiling while lying on his back. Looking around through the dark he noticed his surroundings to be a tunnel of some sort, he got up curious about where the tunnel would lead him to.

After walking for awhile the tunnel eventually lead him to a small cavern, the cavern is enveloped in light because of the small crack in the wall. He would have gone straight to the crack to find a way out if it hadn't been for the contents of the cave. There in the centre sat a small treasure chest.

He had found treasure, he could barely contain his excitement, he's like a pirate now, he couldn't wait to tell Ace about this. He noticed that the lock on the chest is rusted, he wondered how old the chest is when the lock easily broke apart after he had hit it with a rock. He peered inside and found himself disappointed to only find a weird looking fruit sitting in the chest.

He picked it up to inspect it, its weird looking alright, it looked like some kind of pear covered in swirls. It seemed slightly familiar, he wondered where he had seen it before. "Oh, I remember now, Shanks had one that looked kind of like this, it wasn't a pear though..." He muttered to himself. He'd wanted to eat the strange looking fruit but Shanks had stopped him before he could, Shanks had then went off on a rant about something to do with devil fruit, he hadn't really been listening because he'd been hungry at the time.

He looked at the fruit in his hands, he wondered whether it was okay to eat the fruit considering how hungry he currently is. He really wanted to eat it but Shanks had seemed really fired up when he had delivered his scolding, but it probably wasn't all that important considering he couldn't remember it that well. He shrugged his shoulders and then shoved the entire fruit into his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Never in his life had he tasted anything so putrid, it was horrid, just plain vile. For a moment he wondered whether the fruit was poisonous. He slowly rose from where he had collapsed, his legs shook slightly while he walked towards the small crack in the wall, while he worked on making the opening bigger he couldn't shake the feeling that something felt off. He doesn't know what it is, but something about, well everything, felt weird. He decided to ignore it for now in favour of escaping.

If Luffy had been aware that eating the strange looking fruit would be the cause of his future woes he would have taken things a bit more seriously.

* * *

><p>Arrggg not another one!<p>

Just FYI the prologue was supposed to be longer detailing everything that happened after eating the devil fruit up until the start of the first chapter but I decided to scrap that idea, it would have revealed far to much of the plot if I had done that.


End file.
